bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Paparazzi Birds/Gallery
This is the image gallery for The Paparazzi Birds . Season 1 ''BoJack Hates the Troops'' S1ep02 (17m19s).png|Ayako ''Prickly Muffin Paparrazis 1x03 Birds are chirping 01.png|"It's a beautiful morning, the sun is shining, birds are chirping..." Paparrazis 1x03 Birds are chirping 02.png|"Hey BoJack! Any plans for the weekend?" Paparrazis 1x03 Birds are chirping 02 flash.png Paparrazis 1x03 Birds are chirping 03.png Paparrazis 1x03 Birds are chirping 04.png|"Why didn't you refill your bird feeder" Paparrazis 1x03 Birds are chirping 05.png|"huh?" Paparrazis_1x03_Birds_are_chirping_06.png|"Yeah, who's a bird gotta blow to get some seed around here?" Paparrazis_1x03_Birds_are_chirping_07.png|"Ha, good one!" Paparrazis 1x03 finale 01.png Paparrazis 1x03 finale 02.png|The bird paparazzis planning to blackmail BoJack Paparrazis 1x03 finale 03.png|"Oh, I got everything..." Paparrazis 1x03 finale 04.png Paparrazis 1x03 finale 05.png|Both birds laugh as they fly away Paparrazis_1x03_finale_06.png Paparrazis_1x03_finale_07.png Zoës and Zeldas Paparrazis_1x04_blackmail_attempt_01.png|The Paparazzi Birds calling and trying to blackmail BoJack Paparrazis_1x04_blackmail_attempt_02.png Paparrazis_1x04_blackmail_attempt_03.png Paparrazis_1x04_blackmail_attempt_04.png Paparrazis_1x04_blackmail_attempt_05.png Paparrazis_1x04_blackmail_attempt_06.png|Wut? Say Anything Paparrazis 1x07 blackmail fail 01.png|The Birds arrive at Vanessa's office Paparrazis 1x07 blackmail fail 02.png Paparrazis 1x07 blackmail fail 03.png Paparrazis 1x07 blackmail fail 04.png|"...we'd like to discuss a very lucrative business opportunity''" Paparrazis_1x07_blackmail_fail_05.png Paparrazis_1x07_blackmail_fail_06.png|"And that opportunity is that we're blackmailing you." Paparrazis 1x07 blackmail fail Vanessa 01.png Paparrazis 1x07 blackmail fail Vanessa 02.png Paparrazis 1x07 blackmail fail Vanessa 03.png Paparrazis 1x07 blackmail fail Vanessa 04.png|"Would be a shame if those pictures got out..." Paparrazis_1x07_blackmail_fail_Vanessa_05.png|"... but it can easily be avoided if you pay me and my partner..." Paparrazis_1x07_blackmail_fail_Vanessa_06.png|...$150" Paparrazis_1x07_blackmail_fail_Vanessa_07.png|"Each" Paparrazis 1x07 blackmail fail Vanessa 08.png Paparrazis 1x07 blackmail fail Vanessa 09.png|"Wait, what's a permit?" Paparrazis 1x07 blackmail fail Tupac blame 01.png|Vanessa threatens the Paparazzi Birds Paparrazis 1x07 blackmail fail Tupac blame 02.png Paparrazis_1x07_escape_attempt_01.png|'' Gulp... '' Paparrazis 1x07 escape attempt 02.png|"Sorry to bother you!" Paparrazis 1x07 escape attempt 03.png|"Forget we were ever here!" Paparrazis 1x07 escape attempt 04.png Paparrazis 1x07 escape attempt 05.png|''BONK'' Paparrazis 1x07 escape attempt 06.png Paparrazis_1x07_escape_attempt_07.png Paparrazis_1x07_escape_attempt_08.png ''Later Paparazzis 1x12 Bothering Diane 01.png|"''Hey, Diane!" Paparazzis 1x12 Bothering Diane 02.png Paparazzis 1x12 Bothering Diane 03.png|"You still friends with BoJack?!" Paparazzis 1x12 Bothering Diane 04.png Paparazzis 1x12 Bothering Diane 05.png Paparazzis 1x12 Bothering Diane 06.png Paparazzis 1x12 Bothering Diane 07.png|"You gonna write another book about him?" Paparazzis 1x12 Bothering Diane 08.png Paparazzis 1x12 Bothering Diane 09.png|"Oh, looking at some oranges?" Paparazzis 1x12 Bothering Diane 10.png Paparazzis_1x12_Bothering_Diane_11.png|"You gonna write a book about those oranges, huh?!" Season 3 ''Brrap Brrap Pew Pew Paparazzi BlueJay cameo 3x06 Jurj Clooners 01.png|Blue Jay cameo, taking pictures of famous actor Jurj Clooners Paparazzi BlueJay cameo 3x06 Jurj Clooners 02.png Paparazzi BlueJay cameo 3x06 Jurj Clooners 03.png Paparazzi_BlueJay_cameo_3x06_Jurj_Clooners_04.png Paparazzi Robin cameo 3x06 Jurj Clooners 01.png|Robin cameo Paparazzi Robin cameo 3x06 Jurj Clooners 02.png Paparazzi_Robin_cameo_3x06_Jurj_Clooners_03.png [[That's Too Much, Man!/Gallery|''That's Too Much, Man!]] Screenshot (2938).png Screenshot (2939).png Screenshot (2941).png|stalking Sarah Lynn with their cameras Season 4 Hooray! Todd Episode! S4ep03 (22m25s).jpg Season 5 ''BoJack the Feminist'' Screen Shot 2019-02-27 at 5.38.38 PM.png|Mr. Peanutbutter frightens them Model Sheets Paparazzi Robin model sheet.jpeg Blue jay model.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Character Galleries Category:Stub Category:Galleries in need of images Category:Character images